The Pink Robin
by CielDemonBB
Summary: DISCONTINUED, REWRITING due to the story going too fast, etc. If you want to see the rewrote version, go to my profile, I will try to post new chapters as fast as I can. I am not a very busy person so it won't be hard.
1. How I met you

**The Pink Robin**

**First chapter of The Pink Robin YAY me awesome *cough* moving on, anyways, err idk if this is good but its a Robin Ciel (ceila)XAlois ^^ I MIGHT DO A STORY ON CIELxALOIS AND ANY OTHER CIEL AND ALOIS TYPE COUPLES U THINK OF, for example Girl CeilXAlois and etc. I will also do Sebastian and Ceil, BUT NOTHING WITH CLAUDE AS A MAIN CHAR, bleh hate him.**

**OK STORY TIME MY LITTLE ROBINS!**

* * *

** POV (girl Ceil)**

It was cold out today, well thats what I thought, it's in the 1800's right now, or as people call it, the victorian era. I am a rich 'little girl' as my rude neighbor Claude says. He will be regretting that one day. Anyways, I wear a pink dress (the dress ceil wore as a girl) and a pink hat with roses under it, also a frilly choker and my hair in ponytails with brownish high heel boots. I always had an eye patch over my right eye. Although nobody notices cause my bangs cover it. Which is good cause they just now created the worst thing I have ever heard of. Can you guess? SCHOOL! It's a place to 'learn' and 'express yourselves' well the teachers say that last part. I disagree thoroughly, I may be a straight A's student but it comes from studying, also some of the people there are rude. At least I have my demon butler, Sebastian, whom I made a contract to.

When the time comes, he will devour my soul, but I did it for a reason. I also live in a mansion with my 3 servants and our large demon dog named Pluto, he also turns human. Which is awkward for Sebastian now that I think of it. My contract mark is on the eye that is covered. Oh by the way, i'm Ciela Phantomhive.

* * *

**First Class**

Bleh, why was school created in the victorian era in the first place? Why not the future. Well oh well, as long as I get good grades I should be fine. Not that I can get in trouble anyways, I am the master after all. People often call me emo and emotionless, cold hearted, mature, un-childish, and tons of other things that pop into my mind. But I haven't been childish emotion-free, warm hearted, immature, or happy since my parents were alive. I miss them allot, I still remember **(SPOILER SORTA) **the mansion enveloped in flames and finding my parents and dog all dead. Oh gosh am I...crying? No no no. I can't show emotion. That will ruin my reputation.

I whiped my eyes, luckily my eyes dont turn red when I cry. **(A/N: XD He is MAGICALLLLL) **Suddenly I heard shouting and me being dragged down the halls. My mouth was shaped as a triangle with black lines on side of head. **(Animated)** They tied my arms behind my back and tied my feet up at ankles, then they set me against the hallway wall in a corner near the desserted part of school. They started beating me up.

"Sebastian, come now." I said calmly with my eyepatch off and hair uncovering eye. "Who the h*ll is Sebastian and whats up with the eye." they said. Then the lights flickered on and off, my arms and ankles were untied and the guys were threw at the wall. Sebastian then picked me up and took me to a quiet and rarely used corner of the library that was nearby in the school.

"Young master, always getting yourself into trouble, rest here for a bit and let me bring you some tea." Sebastian said and disappeared out the door, he came back minutes later with tea and told me to summon again if he was needed.

"I sat sipping at the tea in the library, it had wooden shelves and bookcases with thick leathered books and wooden chairs and tables much like you would eat on, with white marble flooring and walls also a wooden counter that looks like where you check out the books. I was sitting in a dimly lit corner, it was lit with candles but no sunlight got in because it was in the middle of the school building.

I quietly sipped at my tea sitting legs crossed puffy dress covering my legs. I set it beside me on the cold floor and sat there with a book in hand. As I was reading I heard a bit of shuffling across the big library. I looked up shocked. I wanted to hide inside my dress but my pride wouldn't allow it.

The shuffling got closer and closer till it stopped infront of me. I just hid my face behind the large book, it completely covering my face, oh did I mention I have black gloves that reach close to shoulders. I nervously stared at the page too frightened to move. Then I heard a voice.

"Ohhh, what a lovely dress, may I ask you to move the book?" the voice sounded teasing and perverted. Blech. "What makes you think I would do that sir?" I could tell the voice was male.

"Ahhhh, so the young maiden talks...move the book please" he said but the please sounded too...teasing, to trust. "I do not have to listen to you." I said calm.

"Oh come on just do it." he said pleadingly. Hmm fine since he can beg normal. I shut the book and sat it in my lap. The strangely cute male started blushing fiercly. He had blonde hair and crystal blue eyes with black...booty shorts. a blouse and green vest and a purple long coat with brown boots that reached high and black stockings that almost reached the...shorts. "Awwwwww your soooo cuteeee" the male said in admiration.

"..."

"What's your name?"

"Ceila Phantomhive"

"Phantomhive?"

"Yes, Phantomhive"

"A real Phantomhive"

"Yes" I said boredly not knowing where this is going. "AHHHHHHHHH...YOUR YOUR YOUR...of ROYAL BLOOD..

"Yes I am" I said in a non emotional tone. "What's under the bangs?" I moved the bangs to the side. "What's under the eyepatch?" I didn't move.

"Come on, please, I won't laugh at whatever is under there" he said pleadingly.

I sighed and removed the eyepatch, ready for shunning. "It's beautiful" he said. "What?"

"It's beautiful just like you." I turned slightly pink at the comment. "Do you know what this mark is?" he sook his head. "It is a contract mark, I made a contract mark with a demon because of my parent's and dog's death, when it's time my soul shall be devoured by that demon, for now he is working as my loyal butler till that time comes. His name is Sebastian Michaelis.**(A/N: Sorry if spelled last name wrong XD) **He just stood there standing, staring at me like he was looking throug to my soul. I sighed again. "My soul is hunted down by many demons. It's special..I guess you could say."

What the heck did I just do, I told my life story to a stranger. Ugh I am so stupid. "It's still beautiful but I assure you they will not eat a soul as beautiful as yours, we will meet again I am sure, and by the way, I am Alois Trancy."


	2. The discovery

** Pink Robin Chapter 2**

** Hello chapter 2, yes all in 1 day, aren't I great. Well nothing really to say soooo. Oh btw I just discovered I been spelling ciela wrong xD**

**STORY TIME MY LITTLE ROBINS!**

* * *

**Ciela POV**

"Hmm, that's not very pretty" I say to myself in mirror, there was a large gash on my cheek with blood coming out. You see I had tripped and fell and a rock happened to cut my cheek. It may hurt but I will not show signs of pain **(A/N: That's how I am XD I never show pain or anything, only on internet do I show my funny and sad and all that)**

"Well, not much I can do, Sebastian tried to cover it but no such luck, hmm I best get going." I said walking out the front door with two thick leather books in hand, one for my studies, the other for just reading. Once I got to school I headed straight to first class.

* * *

**During 5th Class**

Bleh this is the class I missed yesterday. I sat down in the wooden chair that had a wooden desk infront of it, it was closest to the window that overlooked my mansion, yes my mansion is near the school building, inconvenient for me cause I can be stalked easier. I saw the one and only Alois Trancy walk in the classroom door. Oh great.

**Alois POV**

I walked in the classroom and started setting my stuff down in the chair and desk next to..CIELA..YAY. Hmm and to think I was homosexual before I met her. But there is something weird about her. She seemed almost...boyish **(DEAD GIVEAWAY TO THE SECRET WHICH IS FOUND OUT AT THE BATHROOM SCENE WHICH IS IN A FEW SENTENCES XD) **She is still cute however. Well, I find her cute. Bleh it looks like she needs te bathroom.

"Excuse me teacher, Ciela needs to use the bathroom can I show her to it? I will wait outside the bathroom."

"Alright, go" she said obviously annoyed. I then grabbed Ciela's hand and walked her out of class. She started walking ahead of me obviously needing to get there fast. But she went in boy's bathroom.."Ciela.." she didn't hear me...darn. I walked in the bathroom and saw her dress off but with shorts that reach knees on. I started blushing until i saw his ponytails and hat were gone and he had an odly boyish chest. "YOU'RE A BOY?" I shouted out "SHHHH" Ciela, or whoever he is, yelled out.

"Who are you really? Cause I know your not a girl" I said angrily. "Fine, I am Ciel Phantomhive."

"The..Ciel...Phantomhive..I knew the name was familiar, your the queen's watchdog aren't you?"

"That's right, now you know everything about me and it's only the first day since we met, happy?"

"..." I started at his cheek intently

"What?" he said "Your cheek, it's cut" I said worried and angrily. "Ahh yea just fell." he said, I made him wash it then I hugged him for awhile and we went to class.

* * *

**DONE MY LITTLE ROBINS! **

**Did you like it? :D I hope so, bleh it was harder than it looks. Well R&R plzzz IK its short but it's getting late so I will try to get chapter 3 longer and up this week, possibly tomorrow.**


	3. Stupid Dress

**Pink Robin Chapter 3**

**Idk what to doooooooooo for this chapttttttttter, so i'm just gonna wing it. Sorry if its bad, I can always rewrite it. OH and my answer to first reviewer :3**

**gurnius: I took ur advice and edited out the A/Ns but honestly idk how to do the rest of what ur asking for, I didn't really plan it, just was bored so bleh typed what came to mind. But I can try . maybe...I have one idea for Ciel's background but, eh idk XD I am only between 11-14 not putting real age xD if u wanna know it u would have to ask me by pm-ing. Btw let me know if Alois starts getting to your un-liking, and I will try and fix it.**

**Well like I said I can rewrite this chapter later. SOOOO ME AND MY STRING CHEESE WILL START THE STORY NOW! :D I WILL REFRAIN FROM PUTTING A/Ns as much as I want to... i_i (cry face)**

**STORY TIME MY LITTLE ROBINS**

* * *

**Ciel POV**

It was early in the morning, yea we skipped ahead in time, dont judge, anyways I was walking to school as of now in my girl clothes. There is an explanation for me wearing this disguise not just cause I am a cross-dresser, which I assure you I am NOT. Well time will tell you the reason, I can't just come out and tell right away.

I got in a carriage and when I arrived at school I started tripping over my dress. Bleh I hate dresses. I almost landed on my face but the carriage driver caught my arm. "Ahhh..thanks.." he nodded and took off making the horses run back. I feel for them. He is really mean, but I am glad he caught me at least. I started running in the school building but fell flat on my face. I heard laughing around me. Bleh of course, everbody had to be here at that exact moment. Then the bell rang and everybody scattered like little ants. Thats not good...late for class and my only excuse is that I fell on my face. Nice going Ciel. I heard footsteps getting closer as I lifted the front half of me with my hands then sat on my knees trying to pick up stuff. It sounded like the teacher coming, then when a hand came to reach my shoulder, I jumped. "Relax Ciel, it's me, Alois" He said calm. "Are you ditching class? I would only expect that from a person like you, and I wasn't scared." I stated in my normal monotone british accented type voice. "Sure, you jumped like 10 feet, and I am not ditching, just saw you fell, I might have laughed a bit, but it was cute. "Of course I have one question to ask though."

"What is it" I asked annoyed. "Why are you dressed up as a girl?" He asked strangely. Hmm..should I tell him...should I not? Hmm questions..need answers..ah why not. Already told him my life story so why not tell this I guess..."Well, I am hiding from the other demons, they are after my soul,they wouldn't recognize me if I were dressed up like this, as a girl."

"True. But I like you as a boy. Sure you ARE pretty cute as a girl, but cuter as your real self, I can protect you from other demons also."

"Well, i'm sure thats true, however, I cannot trust somebody I just met with my soul." I said as-a-matter-of-factly. "We'll just see about that, just let me try."

"Alright, but if you mess up I will have you to blame" I said giving up

* * *

**DONE MY LITTLE ROBINS**

**Well mom was bothering me about "typing to loud and she can't sleep" so I have to stop here for now. BUT I SHALL CONTINUE LATER or rewrite**


	4. The Fart

**The pink robin**

**Well nothing to say so, hmm yep, computer screen completely broke off when i set it down so now a monitor connected to it, blah. Btw I am around 14 years of age XD not older than 15, i am 12-14, you will have to guess :P**

**STORY TIME MY LITTLE ROBINS! (I think that fits this story XD)**

* * *

**Ciel POV**

I walked to school_, _it was windy and a bit cloudy. Sebastian dressed me in my usual clothing that I wear as a boy (the green outfit) I was nervous to let people see me as a guy. It had to be done sooner or later so why not sooner rather than later.

The moment I walked in people stared at me like they just saw a ghost, the girls were all blushing and the guys blushing at their stupidity. I walked past them to the class Alois and I had. I saw tons of girls stare at me in the classroom and then they tackled me and started kissing my cheeks. Ahhh thus fangirling was created. I saw Alois blushing in the corner, it was very cute indeed, I didn't say that...

"Hi Ciel.." said a nervous Alois. "Good morning" I stated simply, Alois then dragged me to the bathroom. "What must you need?" I said angry about him taking me out of class. "I didn't think you'd really dress as a girl, you are brave Ciel." Alois said worried.

"Well, why wouldn't I?" I questioned. "You see, now those guys will attack you just like last time. Yes I saw what happened. I didn't really need to ask you those questions I asked, but I wanted to see how you would answer me. Anyways they hate boys that cross dress so be careful." Alois warned. "That's alright, I have Sebastian." I said. "Well, I will protect you too, if you need any help, just call me on this weird device I created, I call it a fart." Alois said as he handed me the device that had a flip up top and had weird things that you press with letters and symbols on them as well as numbers, also a small screen. **(A/N: A phone, lol)**

** "**A fart you say?" I question, Alois nodded eagerly. "Alright, I shall call you on the fart if I happen to need anything." I said walking back to class. Alois just stared at the back of my head as I turned the corner. Soon after he followed me.

* * *

**DONE MY LITTLE ROBINS!**

**I don't feel like writing anymore at this moment, I just wanted to get something out real fast. SORRY IF ITS RUSHHHED D: or it didn't sound right. But this is my favorite chapter cause of the...fart...:3**


	5. I love you, Ciel

**The Pink Robin Chapter 5**

**Alright, sorry guys for the long wait and also all the rushed-ness, bah I am bad at stories sorrrry I am younger than you think. I can't promise everything some of you guys asked for, but some of the rushed-ness was intentional. Eh, and I know there is school back then also. Hehe, just had a random idea so I decided to go for it, SORRY FOR THE LONG-NESS OF THIS THING. Btw making Ciel be disguised as Ciela was a last minute thing, lol. **

**STORY TIME MY LITTLE ROBINS!  
**

* * *

**Ciel POV**

It had been a month since then, when I received that device called a fart, I was running to school because I was almost late trying to get ready when I ran into the same guys that had attacked me in the hall from last time. They tried to shove me to the ground but I dodged hurriedly and kept running along. They chased me till we reached the school doors. I panted entered the building and went to put my stuff up. I saw Alois nearby but wasn't in the mood to talk so I snuck by and went to class.

Near the end of the day I saw him again. This time waving to Sebastian, whom had came to pick me up today. "Hey, Ciel!" he shouted to me seemingly excited, as you can tell. "Did you need something?" I asked annoyed.

"Yeah, I am going over to your house today, Sebastian said I could if I wished to," I glared at Sebastian but just got in the carriage, Alois entered in after me and the carriage took off in a long stroll towards the manor. I sighed, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

I had been sleeping when the carriage came to an unexpected hault. My face made contact straight with the floor, I was laying on the seat apparently. "Ciel, are you ok?" Alois asked. "Y-yes, just fine," I stated trying to keep my pride intact. Alois helped me off the floor and back onto the seat with a worried expression, but then he started laughing so hard he sounded like he was some physcopath. "Uh, Alois...I know you already know this and all but, your insane." I said staring at him weird. "No no no, you just...laugh...you...laugh...you have...laugh...something...laugh...on ur head...laugh," Alois said trying to remain calm but failing epicly.

"What?"

"Oh nothing..."

"What?"

"Nothing nothing"

"What?"

"It's really nothing..giggle.."

"WHAT?"

"Oh nothing.."

"DANGIT ALOIS WHAT?" then I started sneezing to death. "What did you poison me with the floor!"

Alois then took the new unseen member of the carriage into his hands and showed Ciel. "Get that repulsive thing away from me right this instant!" I yelled. "I would, but you have to do something for me first..." I stared at him questioningly. "Ok well I heard there is this ball tomorrow and would you go with me? PLEASEEEEE!"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

Then Alois shoved the cat in my face causing me to erupt in sneezes. "Get it off of me now!" I shouted "Only if you go with me to the ball, as a girl however," I glared at him so menacingly it would've made a grown demon cower in fear, Alois slightly cringed under the glare. "Fine, but you are disposing of this cat, by any means possible and it must be more than 5000 miles away from me," Alois threw the cat out the window but Sebastian swooped down and was the small black cat's savior for today. The cat mewled softly when Sebastian massaged it's paws.

"SEBASTIAN PAY ATTENTION TO THE ROAD!" I yelled at him angrinly, we had almost crashed into a tree after all so who woudn't be. Sebastian grabbed the reins hurredly and continued ahead with the cat on his lap sleeping. "Alois thats not 5000 miles away" Alois stared at me "Oh who cares Ciel, lighten up and stop being so serious."

* * *

**(3rd Person POV)**

Once they were at home Sebastian opened the carriage door for them as they stepped out. "Ooh I love your mansion Ciel!" Alois shouted overly joyful and ran straight inside running over the "servants" of the house, why are they even here if they destroy everything, Ciel didn't know. Ciel found Alois in his room plopped down on the bed sleeping soundly. "Aye Alois, he must've been tired" what Ciel didn't know was that Alois was very much awake. Ciel kissed Alois on the cheek and said something that sounded like "I love you, Alois" once Ciel left Alois opened his eyes and touched his cheek thoughtfully.

"I love you too, Ciel"

* * *

The next day went along smoothly, it was the weekend, so we could do whatever we wanted. Alois hopped off of Ciel's bed, apparently Ciel slept somewhere else that night but he didn't know where, he then set off to find his friend, perhaps lover, in this large mansion.

* * *

**DONE MY LITTLE ROBINS!**

**XD I listened to nightcore-angel with a shotgun while writing this fic xD, the song is making my mind go crazy with ideas, like should Ciel be in a battle or something? XD he be an angel (that prob defeat the purpose of the contract with Seb) or something like that, or maybe the reason he not asleep is cause he got in a battle and knocked out? or the bullies came after him? I like that last idea best xD it makes more since then all that other crud I said. OH AND THANKS FOR REVIEWS GUYS!**


End file.
